


有借有还

by goodbyeHajime



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyeHajime/pseuds/goodbyeHajime
Summary: 22岁的金钟云因为一张合约来到曺家，他的婚约者是一个18岁的私生子。先婚后爱。海王小少爷圭和专治中二病云。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇点梗，放到这里是因为会出现无法过审的情节。

金钟云简单搜索了一下自己未来的丈夫，就在他坐车到曺家的路上。

曺家给他配了个专职司机，光头戴墨镜，体格壮硕，退休成司机之前大概是个保镖。中年男人叮嘱金钟云系好安全带后就不再说话，就算金钟云在只有两个人的车上问了问题，他也只是不耐烦地换了个姿势，托着腮等红绿灯。车程有点长，中途在闹市区还堵了大约一个小时，无所事事的男生从牛仔裤口袋里掏出了手机，随手搜了搜自己结婚对象的名字。

金钟云的父亲白手起家，在商界摸爬滚打半生，最落魄的时候也从未想过拿自己的孩子做筹码。然而就在这几年熬出了头，生活走上正轨之时，突如其来的经济危机打乱了他的阵脚。合伙人携款逃跑，男人欠了一身的债不说，自己辛苦经营的公司也毁于一旦。眼看两个孩子就要辍学打工帮忙还债，一直以来和公司保持良好合作的大财阀曺家却忽然“伸出援手”——只要金家把一个儿子送过来，曺家就帮他们重振公司，同时送来的男孩的一切开销都由曺家支付。

于是金钟云从今天起就是曺家的人了。他知道曺家不会做慈善，不过是看中了医药研究这块香饽饽。但对方开出的条件着实有诚意，若轻易拒绝不仅难以找到条件近似的下家，搞不好还会得罪财团。父母千万阻拦挡不住二十二岁的年轻人自己答应婚约，签了字不到半天就打包收拾好箱子。男生今年才考上S大的研究生，除了微薄的奖学金没挣过一分钱，而现在他去了曺家，不仅保住了父亲的心血，还减少了家里一个孩子的支出。

有钱人的婚姻就是一张用于分财产的薄纸，结婚离婚只看利益。金钟云目前没有恋爱的打算，他相信曺家的小少爷也不缺人玩。只要金钟云不惹事，倒也能各自安好。

曺家起初给他父亲介绍的是四儿子曺贤俊，和金钟云同龄，正在日本留学，一年只有过年才回家。可是不知为何，昨天忽然变卦，临时把婚约的对象改成了第五个名不见经传的儿子。曺圭贤的简历上写了二十岁满，但是金钟云在路途中随便上网一搜，发现男孩今年才刚过完十八岁生日，在附近的一所贵族高中就读。照片上的男生留着日系黑色半长发，几撮修理不齐的刘海配上过长的鬓发稍显非主流，单眼皮的狭长双眼眯起看向镜头，微微抿着嘴唇，像是坐在教室后排戴耳机不听课的乖僻学生。

十八岁，这个年龄糟糕透顶，无知却自信，油盐不进。金钟云的十八岁在高考中浑浑噩噩地度过了，偶尔周末回家和父亲围绕无关紧要的小事吵一架释放压力，然后周日晚上重新回到学校宿舍熬夜做题。而曺圭贤比他还要少几分升学压力，家里最小的儿子多半是父亲的宠儿，以曺家的势力恐怕出入酒吧和会所都能处理得干干净净，不留痕迹。叹了一口气，男生再向下翻了几页。曺圭贤高三前几次模考的成绩相当稳定，虽然偏科严重，但是数学单科接近满分，弥补了英语的平庸。名誉学校里稳定年级前十的成绩没有太多说服力，不过显眼的奥数总统奖的经历还是勉强在金钟云的心理评估中加了几分。

商业街人群熙熙攘攘。汽车鸣笛混杂着人群吵嚷、店家外放音乐的合奏，穿透车窗玻璃，惹得金钟云有些烦躁。他放下手机，选了个舒服的姿势靠在皮质椅背上，开始构想今晚和素未谋面的婚约者共进晚餐的画面。

按照礼仪规范，金钟云必须坐在他的婚约者的身边。家庭里其他成员对他的态度姑且不论，哪怕只有曺圭贤一个人存心刁难，这顿饭恐怕也不好应付。善良的男孩不想把小四岁的毛头孩子想得太坏，然而也没法昧着良心预想得太好，只能点到为止，把余下的精力投入到对晚餐的想象中去。

等他在脑海中决定好嫩豆腐汤和大酱汤哪个更适合出现在餐桌上时，车门忽然打开了。他的专职司机摘了墨镜，一双狭长的眯缝眼在冷硬的脸上显得十分滑稽。二十二岁的男生忍俊不禁，眯起眼咧开嘴角，狭窄的肩膀伴随笑声一抖一抖，像只即将展翅高飞的雏鸟。

这是金钟云作为金家人的最后一个瞬间，浓缩了他前二十几年全部的幸福。沉重的大门在身后合上，闷响被笑声掩盖，金钟云无暇再回头看一眼。

*

曺家的别墅是欧式风格，巨大的烛台型吊灯在阳光下闪闪发亮，晃得男生有些失神。

两层高的大厅最大的特点是排列整齐的窗户。木质的三角形房梁下整个正面的支撑墙壁都是窗户的组成部分，金钟云只在教堂的彩玻璃窗展览区见过这么大的尺寸。下午阳光正好，温暖的光束从每一扇小窗户里毫无阻碍地倾泻下来，落在中央的沙发和茶几上。两边的墙上也有上下四个窗户，高处的窗户装饰比较朴素，而下层的窗户上挂着蕾丝边的米色窗帘，外层搭上一层柔软的白纱。

大门的正对面是装饰性壁炉和一幅巨大的油画——浅紫色的水面上白色的睡莲点缀其中，大约是莫奈的作品。两边装饰着两盏壁灯，架子是黑色的藤蔓形状。然而名贵油画的印象主义的极致光影运用遇上浑然天成的阳光也不得不自惭形秽。金钟云仰起头闭起眼感受阳光浇灌自己的暖意，连眼睑遮盖下的黑暗都变成了暗红色，在他的眼前流动起来。

从正门能看到二楼的两扇窗户和落下的黑色百叶窗，外突的窗台装饰着绿色的藤蔓植物，修剪得相当整齐。窗户下的墙壁下有两个圆滑的弧形拱门，保持了房子内部不受阳光直射，非常凉爽。高大的司机将金钟云带进了拱门里的中央区域，左边是上二楼的楼梯，右边是餐厅。二十二岁的年轻人站在绿色的盆栽旁耐心地等待着，一条腿麻了就把重心移到另一条腿上。

来领金钟云的是一位女子，看起来三十来岁的模样，身材略显瘦削，左胸口挂着一个金属的名牌——郑秀雅。黑色的标准工作服在她的身上显得有些宽松，于是在腰部，袖子，领口之类的地方特地束得更紧了一些，像是蜂巢里细腰大肚的工蜂。郑秀雅脸上画着淡妆，嘴唇上没涂口红，只铺了一层浅淡的粉色唇釉。她二十岁起就在曺家做活，刚开始只是给四儿子曺贤俊订制衣服，帮曺夫人遛遛狗，后来因为经济不景气，在外面接不到别的活计，便以现在的薪资包揽了二楼三个孩子的全部生活。两年前曺贤俊出国留学，现在金钟云填补上了这个空位，虽说要服侍的孩子还是只有三个，但是工钱却涨到了四人份，自然让秀雅的心情非常好。

金钟云的行李箱已经先由那名魁梧的司机送到了二楼楼梯口。金钟云不喜欢别人碰他的东西，手搭在行李箱的把手上好一会儿也不愿意放开。司机一语不发，眼光尖锐地聚焦在年轻人的脸上。方才的滑稽眯缝眼现在一点滑稽的样子都不复存在，金钟云被他盯得起了一身冷汗，交出行李箱才发现自己的手心也变得湿淋淋的。

现实往往是——在你构想到某种糟糕的可能性时，它就会发展得比你想象得更糟糕。金钟云提前把曺圭贤设定成了一个纨绔子弟，一个自以为是的富二代，他天真地以为这就是最糟糕的了。

初次进入曺家的男孩在女佣秀雅的引导下去房间换衣服，很不巧地碰上了正趴在窗口看风景的十八岁高中生。

“呀，圭贤少爷怎么能把窗户开得这么大！要是感冒了我们可都得跟着受罚。”三十岁出头的女佣微笑着走上前劝阻顽皮的孩子，嘴上软绵绵地说教，手上却赶忙把一件小外套给男孩套上。男孩倒也不推拒，微笑着伸出双臂老实地等着女佣打扮自己，还忙里偷闲分心打量了一会儿家里的新成员。

“秀雅姐，这么说我可就受不起了。在家里我们半斤八两，还不知道谁罚谁呢！”

“哎呀呀，这可不能乱讲。我们圭贤少爷可是家里的宝贝，谁敢罚少爷呀！”女人细心地帮瘦高的男生扣好胸口最后一个扣子，退开几步从上到下瞧一遍，像是为参加毕业典礼的儿子准备衣服一般，不忘翻好领子，拉平皱褶。“而且钟云也来了，以后服侍少爷的可又多了一个人。”

金钟云站在五米之外，开着小差不参与对话，睁大眼睛在脑海里比较眼前的人和简历上照片的区别，听见有人叫自己的名字下意识转过身来。对话大概进行得不太愉快，被称为“秀雅”的女人满眼是温柔的笑意，更凸显出身旁男孩的冷淡。

曺圭贤头发比照片上更长了几分，青色的小胡茬没刮干净，眼下青黑一片，显出高三住校男生特有的不修边幅。他看向金钟云，摆出了毕业照里标准的笑容，一口白牙整整齐齐。然而他嘴角的温度一丁点都没有传达到眼睛里，那双眼与其说是冷淡，不如说是没有任何感情。男孩对婚约者似乎没什么兴趣，看金钟云就像是看一棵盆栽。

停顿了几秒，曺圭贤对家族新成员开口道：“你的父亲是算爱你呢？还是不爱你呢？”

面对金钟云不明所以的表情，男孩眯了眯眼睛，表情因为嘲弄而变得鲜活起来，语调也跟着微微上扬：“如果爱你的话，就不会为了公司把你卖到我们家。如果不爱你的话，就不会把你嫁给我这样既不需要管理家族事务，也不需要管理公司的局外人。父亲真是难懂的角色啊……”

金钟云在家不算脾气温和的那一派，在来曺家之前，父母千叮咛万嘱咐让他少出头，多忍让。他做好了自己被看不起的准备，但是绝不允许乳臭未干的毛头孩子对自己的父亲评头论足。在他反应过来自己做了什么时，面前的曺圭贤已经被他拎了起来。十八岁的孩子比他略矮一些，衣领被他攥得揪成一团，两只脚在空中胡乱地蹬，试图找回平衡。慌乱取代了方才的从容，曺圭贤的喉咙被恐慌扼住，只能发出蚊子哼般的呜咽。

“刚才那番话，我不想听到第二次。”指尖用力，金钟云把男孩提到面前。曺圭贤急促的呼吸喷在他的脸上，他毫不在意。“我是自愿来曺家的，和我父亲无关。省省你那无聊的优越感。”

秀雅被两个一言不合就动手的孩子吓出了一身冷汗，回过神赶紧圈住金钟云的胳膊让他放人。双腿发软的曺家小少爷被扔在地上，结结实实地摔下去痛呼一声。女人好不容易才稳住年纪稍大一点的这个，又不得不马上蹲下身，把曺圭贤扶起来，拍干净裤子上的灰。

“圭贤少爷，没有哪里疼吧。”捧着男孩的脸，女人皱起眉心疼地观察着曺圭贤眉梢嘴角的细微表情变化，“钟云也是才来的，还什么都不懂，少爷不要往心里去……”

金钟云能料到接下来的场面——无论是小说中还是现实中他都见过很多次——气急败坏的小少爷破口大骂，招来独掌大权的一家之主，给新人一个下马威。他握紧了拳头，恶意地等着曺圭贤开口。反正他已经打了人了，既然说不清楚，不如在家长到来之前一次性让小家伙多吃点苦头，长点记性。

紧张的气氛一触即发，秀雅的手轻微地抖了抖，借着现在的姿势挡在曺圭贤的面前。

“知道了。是我不好，秀雅姐不要觉得为难。”

曺圭贤忽然说道，伸手轻轻回抱了一下眼前的女人。

“我会和钟云哥好好相处的。秀雅姐带哥去挑衣服吧。”

说完小男孩就从女人的怀里钻了出去，半走半跑消失在走廊尽头。跑动扯到方才磕疼了的地方，摇摇晃晃不太自然，像只脚滑的企鹅。

望着背影消失的地方，金钟云杵了很久都没动，等被秀雅拉起手才后知后觉地小声说了抱歉。拎起曺圭贤的瞬间，二十二岁的男孩曾短暂地抓住了婚约者转瞬即逝的情绪。然而他想不通为什么一个人被打了之后不是恐惧也不是愤怒，而是失望。小男孩在他松手的那一刻下意识偏过头，垂下眼回避了所有的眼神接触，而摔倒在地时，鲜明的情绪已经消散得无影无踪了。

他一个人陷入沉思，秀雅却很快恢复了先前热情的态度。女佣对这番插曲不大介意，她的主要任务是带金钟云试衣服和买衣服，只要晚饭前能赶上计划的进程，曺老爷就不会对她怎么样。

被女人推进试衣间，初来乍到的男孩一边单脚跳着穿修身的西服裤，一边含糊地问道：“那个……圭，圭贤少……少爷一直这样奇怪吗？”

门口窸窸窣窣一阵响，女佣秀雅把试过的衣服一件件挂好，顺平，挂回原处。“不是的。”她似乎比被冒犯的金钟云本人还要困扰，“圭贤少爷从来没有这样说过话。对老爷，对大少爷们，甚至对我们这些下人，小少爷从来不说混账话。也不知道今天是受了什么委屈了。”

“从来不说？他不吵架吗？”

仔细思索了一下，女人摇了摇头，说道：“吵架也不还嘴的。几年前老爷把他打得几天下不了床的时候也没说什么。”

“那在学校可能是另一个面孔吧。”熟知十八岁高中生心理的过来人不以为然地撇了撇嘴，现在任何一句对曺圭贤的夸奖和开脱都让金钟云感到不适，“或者他就是对结婚的事很小心眼，非要编一段屁话羞辱我。”

说完这一句，男生的气也消得差不多了。第一天碰上这样的倒霉事，金钟云不得不在心里默默把在曺家生活的任务难度再上升一档。叹了一口气，金钟云对着镜子整理好腰带和领口，从试衣间走出来。

对上女佣惊喜又欣慰的眼光，泄气的男生找回了一点信心——至少他现在有个可靠的盟友了，看来到目前为止他表现得并不差。

*

金钟云再一次见到讨人厌的高中小孩是在晚餐上。

试衣服花了比他预想多得多的时间，很多衣服款式倒是不错，就是尺寸不和，于是秀雅开了一张单子带他去裁剪衣服。别墅不在闹市区，开车来回一趟就要花不少时间，加上在高档裁缝店又经历了一轮试衣，换衣的过程，等到晚餐时间，金钟云几乎累到没了说话的力气。

他提前到餐桌坐定，没想到曺圭贤到的比他还早。男孩又恢复了冷淡的态度，端正地坐在餐桌前，低着头若有所思。金钟云原本想趁大家还没上桌，挑一个离曺圭贤远一点的角落，然而他还没捂热椅子，男管家就走到他身边，提醒他的位置在小家伙旁边。不情不愿地挪到曺圭贤身边，金钟云报复性地拍了一下桌子，餐具跟着一起抖动，发出刺耳的声音。曺圭贤下意识转过头，匆匆瞥了一眼金钟云面前的餐具，很快收回了目光。

曺圭贤和他穿得差不多，都是西服。小男孩虽然还没生出成年人的棱角分明，但是骨架已经有了样子。肩膀比金钟云宽一些，看起来多了几分少年老成的稳重。男孩似乎为这场宴会稍微收拾了一下，小胡茬消失了，刘海也打理整齐。可惜在金钟云的眼里，男孩一双无精打采的小眼睛带着浓重的黑眼圈，实在是配不上一身高雅的西服。

他们等了十几分钟，年龄稍长的男生在主人全家坐齐之前一直盯着未婚夫的脸色。曺圭贤低头玩擦手的毛巾，对左边灼灼的凝视无动于衷。金钟云看了一会儿思绪飘向了别处，目光无意识扫到餐厅门口时，正撞上曺老爷带着夫人和大儿子推开门，有说有笑。

曺家的现任掌权者头发花白，七十五岁上下，估计有曺圭贤的时候就是个老头了。想象到老头和三十岁妙龄女子一起抱着孩子的画面，金钟云不由得有点反胃。旁边的女主人画着浓妆，说两句就要笑一会儿，用餐巾捂住嘴，夸张而做作。虽然有浓妆艳抹干扰判断，但是新来的男生还是轻易就能看出女人和最小的儿子长得并不像，不是继母就是老头在外面吃得开，背着女人偷来个小包袱。上流社会不过就是类似的玩法，曾经陪父亲出席过一些慈善宴会的金钟云也算是见怪不怪了。

大儿子和父亲的神态像是一个模子刻出来的，连说话的语调都一模一样，低沉而带着几分哑，仿佛嗓子里总是含着痰。迟来的二儿子的音色则明显清亮得多，说起话来容易激动，两只手小动作不断，总是打断别人的话头。全家只有他穿着纯白色的西服，整个人无论在对话中还是在视觉上都比别人突出。他的妻子身材娇小，一张娃娃脸上浓重的眼妆突出了原本就很大的眼睛，从金钟云的角度望过去像是一个大型树脂娃娃。女人也穿着纯白的礼服，亚麻色的头发盘起，缀满钻石的头饰闪闪发亮。因为插不上话，她只是微笑着切盘子里的牛排，偶尔发出又尖又细的笑声。

卷起盘子里的意大利面吃下，男生突然听见有人在对他说话。

“你叫钟云是吧。金钟云？”正对面的男人忽然开口。一句话被他念得抑扬顿挫，像是在念庸俗情景剧里的台词：“长得真漂亮啊。很具有艺术性。我们圭贤真是好福气，我们家什么都不懂的小家伙以后还可以向钟云学学时尚。”

眼光意有所指地扫过低头吃饭的曺圭贤，在没有得到回应后，男人忽然站起身。身体前倾，第三个儿子充分发挥了艺术家的随心所欲——他伸出手仔细地摸了摸亲弟弟婚约者的脸颊。金钟云瞬间反应过来对方明摆了是在骚扰，刚想站起身把人一拳送回去，忽然想起自己现在寄人篱下的处境。转头看向曺圭贤，男生手足无措地用眼神寻求帮助。

然而曺圭贤仅仅抬头瞥了一眼，很快又平静地低下头，切下一块牛排送进嘴里。小男孩目不斜视，毫不关心，仿佛是存在于一个异空间。他听不见右手边热烈的“家庭讨论会”，也完全无视了左边一米之内兄长调戏自己未来丈夫的戏码。

比起为所欲为的艺术家，金钟云觉得真正和他作对的分明是曺圭贤。

“放开！”尖锐的怒意席卷了他，金钟云突然从凳子上弹了起来，把曺成宇一掌推出去。重心不稳的曺成宇跌回了椅子，脸上得意的笑容却半分不减，似乎非常满意金钟云的失态。

大动静短暂地吸引了餐桌那一头的注意，家里的掌权者们停下了讨论。金钟云独自愤怒地站着，而曺成宇还在笑，捂着肚子，肩膀抖个不停，气氛尴尬至极。僵持了仿佛一个世纪那么久，曺圭贤吃完牛排放下刀叉，餐具磕在盘子上发出了清脆的声响。

“我吃完了。哥还是不要见到什么人都想拿来当模特得好，毕竟不是每只小狗都不会咬人。”说完后男孩便提前离席，留给金钟云一个和下午一样的背影。

几秒钟之后，一家之主爆发出一声大笑，紧接着女主人和两个大哥也跟着大笑起来。在刺耳的笑声中，金钟云艰难地捕捉到老头打趣的话。

“曺圭贤那小子看来也不是哑巴嘛。”

*

曺家没有给金钟云安排单独的房间。二楼虽有空着的卧室，但是门牌上写着曺贤俊的名字，显然不是他一个外人能够觊觎的。

曺圭贤的房间麻雀虽小五脏俱全，和一楼的欧式复古风格截然不同。浅色墙纸搭配白色简约的几何形吸顶灯轻快明亮，让人心情愉悦。拉开房间最里面的遮光帘，玻璃落地窗正对楼下的花园，红色的茶花正在花季，黑暗中也能看到不同颜色花朵的影子星罗棋布。

正中央是一张双人床，床头挂着粉蓝色的装饰窗帘，里面藏着一个空的巨大挂框，大概未来会用来放他们的结婚照。床上一套被褥都是新的，甚至还铺着酒店里常有的，不知道具体作用的丝面薄垫。床脚有一张米驼色的小沙发，放在深蓝色底纹米白色边框和花纹的地毯上。房间里没有电视，贴着墙壁的是一个储物架。架子上的除了盆栽和鲜花自由生长出了枝叶，其他的书和相框都规规矩矩地摆放着，擦得表面放光。金钟云走过去把每个相框都看了一遍，然而没有一个相框里放了照片，连刚买回来时自带的纸片也抽了出来，完全透明见底。

书桌靠近落地窗，左边放着台灯，右边堆了几本英语语法书和大字典。曺圭贤吃完晚饭就坐在这里写数学试卷。他的字写得潦草，草稿纸上的运算写完一行空出大片空白，两三道小题就要换一张新的。旧的草稿纸被直直塞进垃圾桶，高高耸出桶的边缘。

金钟云不习惯沉重的静默和疏离，左顾右盼一阵想随便找个人聊聊。现在让人生地不熟的男生去找曺家其他人聊天显然不可能，而房间里只有下午才发生过不愉快的两个人，没有一个人想先开口。男生绕过和填空题斗智斗勇的曺圭贤，焦躁地拉开遮光帘，试图看窗外的夜景分散注意力。

做完试卷正面的题目，男孩站起身活动了一下脖子。金钟云盯着男孩的背影看了半晌，终于忍不住先打破沉默：“哪里有热牛奶？”

整句话说完，他才后知后觉现在不是个好时机——曺圭贤的身体重心下落，显然是准备坐下继续解题，而不是接着休息。男孩膝关节弯到一半，被迫挺直。曺圭贤没想到同居人用一个微不足道的小事打断自己的解题思路，瞥了一眼满脸抱歉的男生皱了皱眉头。

“对面，找佣人问。”

男孩的语气里带着显而易见的不耐烦，但是好歹吃一堑长一智，知道该用敬语和年长的婚约者说话。金钟云听到要去找秀雅，眼睛瞬间亮了起来。他三步并作两步，雀跃地推开门走了出去，留下曺圭贤呆站在原地，眉头锁得更紧了几分。

曺家不愧是“大户人家”，热牛奶都要讲究温度。鲜牛奶煮到沸腾会损失营养，秀雅在二楼的小厨房煮了一小盆沸水，把鲜牛奶倒在玻璃杯里，放进热水中水浴加热。过了大约半个小时，金钟云总算喝上了温热不烫嘴的牛奶。

他要了两杯。一杯进自己的肚子，一杯放在了曺圭贤的书桌上。整张卷子写得满满当当，没有一处不会写或未完成的运算，男孩结束了奋战，在金钟云回来之前去浴室洗澡。安静得让人不适的房间有了水声作为背景，男生坐在床脚的沙发上，抿了一口新鲜的热牛奶，心情也跟着放松了不少。

摊在沙发上，二十二岁的年轻人晃了晃手里的玻璃杯，开始想念金家。

父亲回归公司肯定会有大量材料需要整理。钱虽不再是问题，但一个公司重振旗鼓也绝非易事。当初如果不是自己坚持音乐梦想，凭成绩也许能考进药剂方面的专业深造，毕业后顺理成章地进入公司助父亲一臂之力。而现在，身为金家的长子，达成那一纸条约竟然成了他能为父亲做的最后的事。金钟云叹了一口气，仰头喝干了杯子里剩余的牛奶。

他的母亲和弟弟应该正在准备高三冲刺，以金钟真的成绩一定能考上心仪的大学……他希望是经营方面的专业，进可去父亲的公司担任职务，退可自己开一家小店，养家糊口。

而金钟云自己呢？他被困在这栋别墅里，无事可做，无处可去。他也曾构想过自己出道做歌手的画面，但是现在以曺家人的身份，只要他不捅出大篓子，做个中规中矩的小明星简直易如反掌。男生不想凭关系走捷径，但是家里的掌权者也未必喜欢从零走向世界舞台的励志故事。他们不需要金钟云创造财富和名誉，他们要的是一个制药公司和一个乖顺的，被剥夺继承权的男孩。

不过，也许他也并非完全无事可做——他还有个婚约者，刚刚成年，缺乏教导。

男生趁曺圭贤在浴室吹头发，偷偷搜索了一下小家伙的母亲。十几年前的老报纸上灰底黑字写着车祸身亡，一家四口人仅有曺圭贤一人幸存。肇事者被判了十年，事发当时正巧载着曺家大哥去机场出差。事发现场的报道写得很模糊，看不出是蓄谋已久的恶性事件还是纯粹的巧合，然而对于女性死者一家是贪财的“吸血鬼”却有详尽的描述，很难不让人觉得背后有人指使。

曺圭贤确实是情人的孩子，五岁遭遇车祸，没有身份也没有童年。但是尽管他有一千个“情有可原”，金钟云也不会原谅他今天的所作所为。无论身处的环境怎样恶劣，金钟云仍然相信只要坚持自己心中的正确，就能堂堂正正的活下去。曺圭贤稚气未脱，尚有可塑造的空间。如果他的父母老师毫无作为，那作为他的哥哥和婚约者，金钟云觉得自己有义务把男孩拉回正道。

金钟云一个人抱着手机胡思乱想的时候，小男孩从卫生间走了出来。白天服帖的头发变得蓬松，炸起了一个小小的弧度，他伸手揉了揉发顶，把弧度揉得更突出了几分。径直走向书桌，曺圭贤在看到那一杯残留余温的热牛奶时顿住了几秒，小心翼翼地朝坐在沙发上的男生瞥了一眼。确认金钟云没有看着自己，他才侧过身双手捧起玻璃杯，举到嘴边轻轻抿了一小口，然后把玻璃杯放在胸口处低头凝视纯白的饮品。男孩努力想从脑海中捞出先前在浴室纠结的那道题目，但是不知为何，他过分好的记忆力反倒帮他唤醒了下午那场莫名的冲突。

也许他不该招惹金钟云。曺圭贤不值一提的优越感对于他想达成的目标毫无帮助，金钟云也并不是他计划中的一份子，任何多余的行动只会让他和与他素昧平生的男生的关系变得更加复杂。晚餐时他维护了金钟云一句，就把这杯牛奶视作对方的回礼，给今天画上句号也未尝不可。

大半杯热牛奶被一口闷下，玻璃杯敲在书桌上发出轻响。曺圭贤拉开椅子坐下，摊开答案和自己的笔迹核对，刚扫过第一题忽然听见有人在对他说话。

“嗯……你晚上睡哪边？”

时针走过数字一，向二的方向偏去，一天消耗了过多体力的“夜猫子”金钟云也感到了疲倦。暖黄的床头灯和温热的牛奶是睡眠最好的催化剂，男生挑了离书桌更远的那一边试探性地掀开了被子，随意地问道。

曺圭贤轻咬了一下下嘴唇，没有抬头，不带感情地回答：“我睡沙发。”

“切，随你便吧。你自己的床爱睡不睡。晚安。”困意让金钟云的声音哑了几分，后半句的每个字含糊地黏在一起。男生随手捞起床头的企鹅玩偶抱在怀里，虽然因为破旧玩偶的皮毛不再如新般顺滑，手感不佳，但是毛绒绒的玩具上有花香清洗液的香味，闻起来颇有安神的效果。

金钟云熄了床头的灯，陷进柔软的床垫里找了个舒服的姿势。整个房间只剩下台灯执着地发散出强烈的光亮，照在黑色油性笔的字迹上反射出白光。曺圭贤握着笔，二十分钟都没能写下一个字。心脏沉沉地砸出闷响，连带着左胸口也有些闷。男孩深呼吸一口气，企图把同居人睡前变本加厉的亲昵从自己的肺里挤压出去，但是还有一杯热牛奶的香气在他的胃里层层渗透，提醒他无论怎么否认，金钟云早已留下了无法消除的痕迹。

腹中燃起一股冲动，曺圭贤在座位上焦躁地蹭了几分钟，二郎腿左右换了好几轮，终于站起身走到落地窗前。远处星星点点的灯光熄灭了不少，柔和的黑暗包容了所有未眠的情绪。男孩轻轻地拉上了遮光帘，然后转向书桌，放弃了才勉强开了头的批改订正环节，关上了台灯。

有短暂的一段时间，曺圭贤什么都看不见，他右手握紧了椅背上沿防止失去重心摔倒。他听到金钟云翻了个身，轻声哼了一个模糊的单音。男孩转过头去看不辨轮廓的黑暗，他的婚约者似乎离他很远，又似乎只有几步的距离。常年独自入睡的男孩还没法习惯卧室里忽然闯入的、不属于自己的声音，曺圭贤伸出左手抓住了右手轻轻颤抖的指尖，在窗帘边多站了一会儿。

他总是睡靠门的那一边，所以枕头上才会有一只圆滚滚的企鹅玩偶睡在被窝里。但是男孩既然赌气说了要睡沙发，现在过去把金钟云推到另一边未免太掉价了。曺圭贤在心里叹了一口气，从床上抱起自己的被子丢到沙发上，整个人躺上去，把沙发高度适中的扶手当做枕头。沙发带绒的表面蹭在他裸露的后脖颈，微微有些痒，于是他翻了个身，面对沙发背，把头埋在沙发的角落处。

“明明我才是这个家的主人之一。也许明天我应该把这家伙扔到另一边去。或者让他来睡沙发。”小少爷模糊地想着，不自觉进入了梦乡。梦里的他和母亲一起躺在床上，五岁的孩子枕在妈妈的肩头，感受着母亲的轻拍的手掌，在一首甜美的摇篮曲中安然入睡。


	2. 第二章

早上曺圭贤是被金钟云拉起来的。金钟云六点半被小男孩手机上的夺命闹铃惊醒，揉了揉眼，摸到了身侧平整如新的床铺。撑起身体坐直，他一眼看见了沙发上鼓起的被子，莫名觉得好笑。金钟云并不觉得曺圭贤会大半夜哭着鼻子爬回床上睡，但是也没想到小男孩真的倔强到只睡沙发，倒显得昨晚自己睡前那番话有点欺负小孩子的意味了。

男生三下五除二套好了衣服，打了个呵欠走到书桌边，把手机上的闹铃划掉。拉开椅子坐下，他看着同居人起伏的后背迟疑了一会儿，仿佛叫醒曺圭贤需要天大的勇气。在他犹豫不决的空隙里，曺圭贤的手机帮他做出了决定——小东西在他手上又震动起来，大概是小男孩怕自己起不来床，每隔五分钟就设了一个闹铃。

拍了拍男孩的背，男生稍微提高了一点音调：“起床了！起床！圭贤……”

“少爷。”他用微不可闻的音量念完了这个称呼。金钟云没打算讨好曺家的小少爷，但是也无心惹更多的麻烦。现在他还没有和曺家任何一个人平起平坐的资本，如果每天都像昨天那般不顺，不出一个月就会超过金钟云忍耐的极限。

然而半梦半醒的曺圭贤并没有接收到“起床”以外的任何信息，喜欢赖床的小家伙揪紧被角向里缩了几分，避开拍在身上的手掌，一副势要与被子共存亡的模样。

再拍下去也许就是“忤逆”少爷的范畴了，金钟云的手停在半空中，不知道是该拍下去还是就此放弃。正当他站起身，决定先行一步去洗漱时，曺圭贤突然像是被什么戳到了后背，猛地从沙发上弹了起来，抱着被子呆滞地目视前方。眼神没有焦点，男孩似乎是在梦中又似乎只是下意识的自言自语，面向不远处的遮光帘喃喃道：“哥……”

刚醒来的小少爷声音有些沉，带着哑，有那么一瞬间金钟云误以为是亲弟弟金钟真在叫自己，瞪大了眼睛，整个人僵在原地。这个不知所起的幻觉直到曺圭贤又一句的“啊，早……”才被打破，年长的男生回过神，尴尬地接了一句一模一样的“早”，在同居人疑惑的眼神里退了几步，转身进了卫生间。

昨晚曺家的长子和次子吃完晚饭便乘车离开了，看来家里最小的兄弟的订婚晚宴于其他人根本无关痛痒。性格更外向些的二哥在离开前勉强和曺圭贤闲话了两句，而年龄上几乎能做小男孩父亲的长兄则连金钟云三米之内都没有走近过，仅仅向曺老爷汇报了公司的近况，然后和两位家长交流了一下未来发展的方向。于是在没有上班族的情况下，今天家里早起的只有两个学生。一楼的餐厅没有曺老爷首肯自然没人敢用，女佣秀雅打包了牛奶和培根面包给曺圭贤和金钟云在专车上吃。

早餐上两人的地位倒是完全相同。金钟云在三明治上均匀抹好黄油，咬一口咀嚼完咽下去再喝一口牛奶，而曺圭贤把一整块三明治掰成四份，一次性塞两份进嘴，狼吞虎咽，鼓起腮帮“一口吃成胖子”。金钟云被小少爷和昨天晚餐判若两人的不雅吃相惊呆了，举着吃了三分之一的三明治半天都没有动作，直直盯着曺圭贤包不住肉松和生菜的嘴唇。

“纸。”金钟云忽然抽了一张纸递到一臂距离外的小男孩面前，“早饭要慢点吃。你也不怕噎住啊。”

“嗯。”男孩一嘴食物，没空用来说话。面对金钟云心血来潮的靠近，他下意识向后仰，空出来的右手抓住金钟云的手腕，让薄薄的餐巾纸停在眼前。高中生长期男生的手腕皮包骨头，而金钟云的小骨架显得手腕比男孩的还要细上一圈，让曺圭贤一瞬间有了一握就碎的错觉。他像触电般迅速收回右手，好一会儿才后知后觉这双手的主人曾经用双臂轻而易举地把自己从地面上提起来。

尴尬的气氛再次弥漫开来，金钟云当自己的婚约者乖僻不亲人，曺圭贤则缩在角落里若有所思。直到车停在曺圭贤高中的门口，年长的男生才找到一句值得说的话。

“你的牛奶。不要忘了。”

曺圭贤可能忘了喝或者真的不渴，一路上没有正眼看过硬纸袋装的牛奶。男孩老实乖顺地接过装着牛奶和习惯的塑料垫，一言不发地关上了车门。

离早读课还有近半个小时，他绕远路走到操场。清晨的操场空无一人，方便他神不知鬼不觉地把硬纸袋牛奶和吸管扔进跑道尽头的大垃圾桶里——曺圭贤乳糖不耐受，昨晚的热牛奶直到现在还让他的胃感到轻微不适。他从来没有喝过早餐的牛奶，但是曺家家大业大，没动过的食物和残羹冷炙一起倒掉，连女佣秀雅都毫不在乎。

也许曺圭贤不应该指望一个联姻的对象能比佣人更有兴趣关心自己，但是他控制不了内心深处对此存有某种渴望。金钟云不是曺家前十几年的参与者，如果他能做小男孩的朋友，哪怕把曺圭贤当做普通人对待，是否就能证明男孩迄今为止所遭受的一切不该全部归咎于他自身。

那么曺贤俊的不辞而别，或许并非是曺圭贤一个人的过错。

拽了拽双肩包的肩带，小男孩扯了扯嘴角苦笑。从金钟云那里偷一点温柔来弥补从前的不甘心着实不是什么高明的选择，但是曺圭贤只是想借一点点感情罢了。不伤人，不犯法，你情我愿，那就不该苛责他。

*

曺圭贤在上高中，每天结束晚自习才回家，而金钟云读着研究生，比小男孩也早不了几个小时。每天见面说话的时间只有洗澡到睡觉的一两个小时，相处起来没有预想中那么困难。

老实说，几天观察下来，金钟云对自己婚约者的印象在逐渐向好的方向发展。他坐在沙发上玩手机，抬眼正好能看见曺圭贤坐在书桌前专注于手中的算式和数字。这个角度小男孩的睫毛和脸上细微的小绒毛被台灯的强光渲染成淡金色，鼻梁高挺，涂着浅色唇膏的嘴唇水润饱满。算到不自然的数据时，曺圭贤就会皱起眉头，下意识抿起嘴唇，右手习惯性地转笔。而找出问题后，他又会微不可闻地“哼”一声，仿佛在表达“不过如此”。

曺圭贤有很强的专注力。不管金钟云是插着耳机听摇滚还是开着最低音量公放看NBA录像，他都没有任何反应。有几次金钟云不得不从小男孩身后经过，曺圭贤也不会停下奋笔疾书。从睡觉前的自我批改结果来看，这样的集中显然取得了很好的效果——解开这些让艺术生金钟云感到复杂的数学难题对于男孩如同探囊取物，做出正确结果后他还有时间研究更优的解题方法。

金钟云每晚都给同居人准备点小零食，再加上一杯热牛奶。他的“举手之劳”似乎让小少爷相当受用，时不时还能看见十指不沾阳春水的曺圭贤走到洗手间洗干净玻璃杯再还给金钟云。虽然无话可说，但是凭着这个固定环节，两个人终于不像初见时那般不对付了。小男孩没了先前那般拘谨，从床下顺出了私藏的漫画书。卷数不连续，故事没头没尾，金钟云竟然也看得津津有味。

在曺家的第一个周末两人原本计划去附近的漫画店租《龙珠》的后几卷，然而金钟云下周三有篮球比赛，作为队长必须组织队员参加训练。临时变卦让两人之间才有所回暖的温度又掉回了零度以下，A型血的高中男生似乎比AB型血的研究生更记仇，无视了同居人一整天。金钟云试图修复关系无果，自尊使他没法再做出过分的讨好，于是他干脆也无视了曺圭贤，爱做什么做什么。

篮球队长在大学时期因为练习过度腰部受过伤，每次训练和比赛完都要上药，他自己看不见该上药的具体位置，全靠金钟真帮忙。现在没了亲弟弟的支援，男生不得不脱了上衣胡乱折腾。曺圭贤这边做题安安静静，背景音的金钟云差点把床给掀了，饶是集中度极高的男孩也忍不住丢下了笔，皱着眉站起身，走到还在扑腾的同居人身边。

“把药给我。”在家里不苟言笑的小少爷又因为嫌弃的表情而鲜活了起来，手忙脚乱的金钟云在他眼里就像只挠不到自己下巴的愚蠢巨型猫科动物。冷哼一声，男孩似笑非笑：“再挤这么多浪费的话，哥不如直接送钱给药店做慈善。”

嘴上不饶人，曺圭贤下手却轻柔地像是在抚摸一只货真价实的猫咪。告知了小男孩伤处后金钟云就不再说话，本来搞不定这种小事已经够丢脸了，此时此刻曺圭贤的手指又轻轻滑过他的脊椎骨，揉了揉他最脆弱又最敏感的地方。金钟云所有的注意力都集中在蜻蜓点水的触碰上，完全忘记了他们还在“冷战中”。

咽了咽口水，年长的男生突然说道：“我下周三有比赛。和信息学院，他们是去年的亚军。”

“我们音乐学院人倒是不少，但是你也知道，学音乐的多半和体育八字不合。去年2400米及格的都没几个……中锋原来是排球队的，硬被我拉来打篮球了，不愧是排球队主攻手，打篮球上手也很快。然后我本来是打小前锋的，但是没有人能打控卫，特别是以前的学长毕业了，他以前还能打锋卫摇摆，现在完全就是每个人负责好自己的部分就不错了。其实要我说的话，我们队缺个仙道彰，他一来就盘活了。”

“可是仙道本来就几乎什么位置都能打啊。敢情现在的队伍不就是每个位置都不行吗？”曺圭贤作为《灌篮高手》忠实读者艰难地咽下这句吐槽，敷衍地回复了一句：“嗯。”

金钟云后续又抱怨了不少训练时发现的问题，可惜曺圭贤对篮球只知道《灌篮高手》里介绍过的浅薄知识，听不太懂也没有多大兴趣。他初中加入了足球队，在冷板凳上坐的时间比上场时间长，唯一的乐趣在于茶余饭后和朋友们抱着手机看球赛，装模作样地分析谁比谁踢得更好。初二临近退队阴差阳错有了一次上场的机会，男孩兴奋又忐忑地邀请父亲观赛，然而一家之主就如一座大山无法撼动，连拒绝的场面话都懒得说。偷跑去支持弟弟的曺贤俊被曺夫人抓了个正着，陪曺圭贤关了半年的禁闭。

小男孩打了个哈欠，放下手中的漫画书缩进被窝。金钟云坐在床沿一边倾诉，一边用手机备忘录写完了最后几条训练细则。放下手机转过身，男生忽然看见曺圭贤蜷在另一头，一动不动，已然是抱着企鹅玩偶睡着了。

*

周一晚自习学生会组织了会议。说是学生会会议，实际上只是父母权势比较大的几个学生私下里分“蛋糕”的会议。谁预定下一次法语比赛的前几名，谁又看中了化学竞赛的奖项，讨论结束后交给有相关门路老师“走走后门”，为自己的日后的升学再添加几个筹码。

曺圭贤光凭现有的高考成绩就能考上顶尖学府，自然对这样的旁门左道没有兴趣，但是他的家庭决定了他必须出现在这个场合。于是小男孩霸占了教室里唯一的沙发，翘着二郎腿不耐烦地等着会议结束。

“圭贤先说吧，这次有什么需要？”主持会议的是曺圭贤的同桌安泰拉。女生留着平平无奇的平刘海长发，妆容淡淡的，不仔细看很难发觉从眉头到唇角面面俱到。站在房间的中心，女孩环视四周，快速观察每个人的表情。安泰拉一向是所有人里最会看眼色的，也只有她能把这群眼比天高，谁也不服谁的年轻人们聚集在一起。先问曺圭贤的意见是她安排的惯例——一方面曺家的势力得罪不起，另一方面曺圭贤几乎从来不要求什么。

目光聚集在身上，沙发上的男孩向下瘫了瘫，无所谓地哼了一声。曺圭贤原本没什么想法，但总是无欲无求岂不每周都浪费了开会的一个小时。精明的男孩在脑海里搜刮了一会儿，大脑只能提取到昨晚金钟云提到的那场没什么意思的篮球比赛。沉吟了几秒，曺圭贤开口道：“其他的没兴趣，你们随意吧。不过我周三下午想出去玩，你们随便安排个人帮我顶个课。”

站在沙发正后方的韩振民长舒一口气。他对这次举办的中文演讲比赛虎视眈眈，但全校只有一个推进决赛的名额，偏偏曺圭贤的中文流利全校闻名，男生不想冒风险和这样的对手在第一轮相遇。他像是害怕曺圭贤反悔一般马上接上话茬：“人肯定安排好，就是十个人我也能马上安排出来。圭贤就放心出去玩吧，出勤率不会少的。”

回头看了一眼发言的人，曺圭贤眯起眼睛上下打量了一下韩振民，努力回忆这是谁家的继承人。

“那好啊，下次足球赛就靠你了，帮我临时创个队还是很容易的吧。”

看到对方的眼神一瞬间变得慌张，小男孩感到了无穷的乐趣，忍俊不禁，笑完了才补充道：“哈哈哈玩笑而已。”

十八年以来他第一次翘课。曺圭贤不想细致分辨自己是因为想要翘课就去翘课，还是真的为了去见识一下婚约者重视的比赛。金钟云大概根本没想过邀请周三有课的高中男生，也不需要某个特定的人在场边傻乎乎地加油助威，但是曺圭贤很想亲自试试看——为了某个人坐在场边发发呆，喝喝水，究竟有没有那么难。

*

在去篮球场的路上曺圭贤买了一瓶矿泉水，因此到得晚了一些。

比赛已经开始了。

金钟云打的位置按那天晚上的说法大约是控球后卫，传球的时间比投篮多，组织队员转换防守和进攻。篮球队长金钟云和那个每天早上催他起床的那个“烦人”哥哥没有太多不同，每一球就事论事，完全看不出男生曾经认真抱怨过某些队员训练时划水的问题。叛逆期的高中男生认真反思了一下今天早上他赖床严重，害得金钟云帮他脱衣服再换上校服的事情，表情变得柔和了许多。

“你也是来看球的？是谁的粉丝吗？”曺圭贤紧了紧自己身上的棉外套，站在铁丝网旁边，离正规的观众席还有一段距离，不想引起其他人的注意。没想到忽然走过来一个女生向他搭话，吓了他一跳。

他脑袋空空，除了乔丹、科比和詹姆斯谁也想不起来。支支吾吾了一会儿，男孩难为情地说道：“呃……就是随便看看。”

女生轻笑一声，指了指他怀里那瓶矿泉水打趣：“那这瓶水是带给谁的呢？看你抱半天了，一口都没喝。”

“……”

“哈哈哈哈抱歉啊，只是觉得你太可爱了，忍不住开了个玩笑。”女生从口袋里摸出一个浅蓝色的头绳，把碍事的红棕色长头发束成马尾，转回篮球场的方向和曺圭贤一起看球赛。

普通学生的比赛显然没有动漫里那般精彩，配合不说，大多时候基本功都不扎实，运球运着运着就无法控制球的速度和身体的协调了。男孩远远看着业余球员“菜鸡互啄”，打了个哈欠，换了个支撑腿继续抱臂。

人群忽然爆发出一阵尖叫，女生凑过去询问了一番，小跑着回来向曺圭贤报告：“钟云进了个三分球，现在比分反超了。”

浅浅的微笑浮现在高中男孩被冷风吹得泛红的脸上：“钟云哥很厉害吗？”

“果然吧。你认识钟云。”女孩凑近男孩的脸，得意地摇了摇小脑袋，让曺圭贤不自然地后退一步，撞在铁丝网上，“总算被我逮到了。这也没啥，钟云的男粉丝很多的，谁让他球打得好呢。”

女生是个自来熟，毫不介意地拉起男孩的手臂想走到观赛区附近。

“你怎么不凑近看看呢？远看啥也看不清呀。”

“我不会打篮球。”曺圭贤不好意思地摇了摇手，赶忙把胳膊从女孩热情的手中拉出来，退回原位，“我只看过《灌篮高手》，所以随便来看看。”

女生的音调拔高一度：“诶！？我也是《灌篮高手》的漫画迷，你最喜欢哪个人物？”

曺圭贤最喜欢泽北荣治，因为他足够强大。因为他是“日本第一高中生”，因为他在国中时就打败了父亲，是当之无愧的“单挑之王”。

啦啦队的女生们尖叫着，被队伍里替补队员的加油声盖过。最后欢呼声的杂音消失，人群整齐划一地叫着同一个名字。而那个名字曺圭贤很熟悉。

温热的暖流从心脏流向冷风中发凉的指尖，男孩轻声说道：“我最喜欢藤真健司。”

曺圭贤把手里的矿泉水递给女生，笑着解释道：“虽然他只有178厘米，但是是个很棒的球员。”

而且他的皮肤是偏冷的白，每一次传球、每一次投篮在球场的聚光灯下都会闪闪发亮。外表温和，内心却倔强好胜，热情和冷静完美融合在那张让无数女生倾倒的白净脸上。

让他想到某个人。

“男生喜欢藤真吗？那还是挺少见的……”

*

艰难取胜，金钟云率队闯入了决赛。两个男生和他有说有笑，勾肩搭背走到后勤处要了三瓶矿泉水。金钟云找到自己的外套披上，还没扭开手里矿泉水的瓶盖，突然有个女生把开好的矿泉水递了过来。

篮球队长下意识抬头，笑道：“彩英学姐，还给我带水了？”

“不是我带的。”女生撅了撅嘴，搓了搓冻红的双手，毫不留情地吐槽道，“后勤处有水，我傻啊我再给你带一瓶。是个高中生给你带的。他估计还以为自己装得挺好呢，那个外套就是校服棉外套嘛。以为把胸口的校徽遮了就能糊弄过去，还是难逃本姑娘的法眼啊。”

“出息了啊！”左边的大高个中锋撞了撞金钟云的肩膀，“都有高中粉丝了嘛。”

金钟云向另一边跨了一步，免得满身是汗的家伙再度蹭到刚洗过没几天的运动外套。

“艹！不会是有情况吧，是不是哪个人暗恋我们队长？”右边的小前锋拍了拍队长另一边肩膀，挤眉弄眼，“长得是不是特别好看？留着黑色长发，眼睛大大的……”

金钟云甩开他的手，反击道：“暗恋个屁。不是说是个男的吗？”

“男的就不行吗？我们钟云男粉还少？”

“男女通吃，我们看好你啊钟云。脱单了给咱们篮球队全队奶茶安排上。”

“拉倒拉倒，有人都有女朋友加油助威了还有脸来蹭我的奶茶，滚滚滚。”

“队长不要这么小气嘛……”

三个人在韩彩英面前斗嘴有来有回，表演群口相声，把女生笑得前仰后合。又闲话了几句，中锋和小前锋结伴去和女生啦啦队合影，留下了队长和前任篮球队经理叙旧。

冷静下来后，金钟云越想越不对。已经和他断了联系的金钟真不知道最近才安排下来的球赛，篮球队长也没什么其他的高中朋友，周三下午高中还有课，哪里会有什么高中生球迷来看他比赛。

皱了皱眉头，他有一种不好的预感：“彩英姐，那个高中生……长什么样？”

韩彩英托着腮仔细回忆了一番，一句一顿地说道：“比钟云稍微矮一点，头发是那种……流川枫那样？嗯……单眼皮，眼睛狭长，鼻梁很挺……嗯……”

女生回忆起来全部聚焦于脸部长相，形容了半天金钟云还是抓不住想象的重点。韩彩英越想越觉得这个高中生长得颇有可圈可点之处，嘴角逐渐上扬，话停在这里忘了说下去。

沉默了几秒，金钟云试探性地确认道：“是不是有点短的灰色棉外套加藏青色的带绒裤子，黑色的皮带？然后扣得比较靠下。”说着男生还比划了两下。

“对对对，完美复述啊，好像钟云看见了本人一样。”

“……”

金钟云哪里是看见了本人，这套衣服就是他早上花了九牛二虎之力帮曺圭贤套上的，连皮带的搭扣都是他亲手扣的。这下可真是大问题了，他一心想帮曺圭贤改掉身为少爷的小毛病，对方不领情就算了，现在还公然违反校规校纪翘课来看他的比赛，岂不是越教问题越多？

彩英把头绳取下来，顺了顺红棕色的长发。看金钟云愣在原地，女生在他面前挥了挥手：“怎么了？看起来脸色很不好啊？那人不会是……”

“没什么，谢了。回头请你喝奶茶。”

望着篮球队长匆匆离去的背影，韩彩英疑惑地歪了歪头：“这有什么好谢的，这么点大的事都要买奶茶，那脱单不得请大家吃个韩牛烧烤什么的？”

*

画室的门忽然被人粗暴地打开，曺成宇吓得手一哆嗦，差点在玫瑰花上摁出一个棕色的阴影。门口的曺圭贤气喘吁吁，手臂挎着棉外套和毛衣，不知道是从什么地方跑来的，易出汗的体质让他看起来水淋淋的，衬衫几乎湿透了。

“今天不是上课吗？跑哪儿玩去了？”曺成宇走过去，接过衣服挂在门旁的衣架上，把人拉进来，关上门。

“呜……哥这儿有啥好吃的吗？我心情不好，饿死了。”曺圭贤随手从沙发上拿了两件曺成宇的衣服就冲进了浴室，还不忘盯着人要零食吃。

曺成宇拿自己任性的弟弟一点办法都没有，笑着叹气：“前两天和金家新来的小家伙如胶似漆的，现在才想起你哥来了？”

可惜曺圭贤开了花洒，什么都没听见。

男孩进去的时候是湿漉漉的，出来的时候还是从上到下满身泛出潮气。曺圭贤还没擦干净就披着浴袍跑出来了，赤脚踩得地板全是脚印。都是男生也不用避嫌，男孩甩了甩刚洗的头发，当着曺成宇的面开始穿衣服。

画室里没有食物，男人不得不亲自到厨房弄了点嫩豆腐汤，然后带着两瓶红酒重新回到房间。虽然他的弟弟还是个高中生，没有到达合法饮酒的年龄，但是只要不出家门也没有人会发现。况且他的弟弟现在酒量还很一般，喜欢喝却很容易醉，醉了的小家伙任人摆布，乖得简直不像是白天那个冷淡的孩子。

曺圭贤是他完美的模特。年轻的画家画男孩看书的侧脸，画他安稳的睡颜，也画他一丝不挂时美妙的身体曲线。然而就在曺成宇以为这样的关系能一直维系下去的时候，他弟弟的婚约却凭空出现。金钟云夺走了小男孩的全部注意力，曺圭贤不来，曺成宇也没法强迫他。

“呀，哥真好，还带了酒来。”说着心情不好却还笑意满满的男孩坐在男人的对面，急不可耐地用勺子舀了一块豆腐送到嘴里，结果被烫得嗷嗷直叫。

“慢点，也没人和你抢啊。”凑近几分，用手指抹去弟弟嘴角的酱汁，男人拿小碗把豆腐盛出来吹凉，塞到男孩手里。

“所以呢？为什么心情不好？”男人顿了一顿，最后还是不爽地补充道，“和金钟云有关吗？”

“没关。哥知道我的，我只关心和我自己有关的事情。”

曺圭贤把这句话对自己重复了一遍，每一个单词都安排在合适的地方，他很满意。

“我才不喜欢什么藤真健司呢。我喜欢鱼住纯都不会喜欢这种出场只有一点点的边缘人物。还有仙道，这家伙也一样，这两个应该排在是我讨厌的第一第二了。”两杯酒下肚，小家伙突然吐槽起了漫画人物，让只学习过古典绘画的青年画家跟不上思路。估摸着弟弟又是在哪里和别人聊天聊到郁闷憋着一口气无处发泄，哥哥安抚性地应和了几句，往快要空的杯子里又添了点酒。

“那圭贤为什么讨厌藤真和仙……仙洞？”

“仙道。”

“好吧，仙道。那为什么讨厌仙道？”

为什么呢？明明因为仙道球技高超而短暂妄想过他能帮助金钟云，明明在看比赛时对遇见的学姐说过藤真是自己最喜欢的角色，为什么现在对着一无所知的曺成宇他却又介意起了偶尔的心血来潮？曺圭贤在心里给藤真的头像画红色的叉叉，太过用力把纸戳了一个洞，于是他顺着洞把整张画都撕开，栗发蓝瞳的白净脸庞变成了他更为熟悉的另一个人。

他看见了金钟云，随意地说着亲昵的话，在他的书桌上光明正大地摆上牛奶和零食。

“因为啊，漫画里的大家都很单纯，每个人都有追求的东西。但是藤真和仙道，我看不见他们心在何处。所以相处起来会很困难吧，在一个队伍的话。”

曺圭贤有自己的生存之道。聪明的男孩把每个人当做游戏里的攻略对象，做什么好感度会增加，做什么好感度会减少。十几年来他摸清了这个家里所有人的攻略方法，并且成功把眼前的哥哥放进衣兜里当做免费ATM机。

但是他看不清金钟云的心在哪里。他不懂为什么这个比他大四岁的人要签下那一纸婚约，为什么只有一纸婚约还要对曺圭贤温柔，为什么温柔却丝毫没有爱意，为什么没有爱意却仍令人深陷其中。

“相处困难的话，远离他们不就好了？”

手停在半空中，曺圭贤盯着碗里的豆腐块自言自语：“就像贤俊哥离开我一样吗？”

曺成宇愣住了。曺圭贤有一两年没再主动提起这个名字了，一瞬间让他有点恍惚。虽然流着一样的血，但是年长的哥哥从未真正喜欢过亲弟弟。曺贤俊剥夺了母亲对长子的关注，更是在他的不断忍让中得寸进尺，最终曺成宇为自己的同情心和“深明大义”付出了代价——机关算尽的弟弟嫁祸于他让曺夫人对大儿子失去了期望，也把年幼不辨人心的小曺圭贤从他身边夺走，拖进了兄弟相残的棋局。青年画家之所以一直对外来的婚约者相当客气，很大一部分原因便是看在他对曺圭贤还不错的份上。如果金钟云能取代曺贤俊在小男孩心中的地位，那么曺成宇乐意把养在手里的宠儿分享给这个外人。

“两年前的人和事还有什么说的价值？既然贤俊都离开你了，那还有什么可想的？”男人晃了晃手里的高脚杯，装成随口说说的样子，笑道，“我们不是在讨论藤真么？心不知道在哪里的人一点都不可怕，可怕的是从来就没有心的人。”

*

挂钟指向十一点半，金钟云放下了手机。往常这个时候他和曺圭贤已经熄了灯，闲聊两句准备睡觉。男生本以为是高中男孩今天住校没有回家，却在看女佣秀雅热牛奶时听闻小少爷下午球赛结束的时间段就到了家，甚至还和老爷夫人一起吃了顿晚饭。事出反常多半不是什么好事，往小处想也许只是叛逆期孩子四处乱跑，往大了说不论是翘课逃学，还是夜不归宿，都昭示着曺圭贤藏着一个金钟云不知道的秘密。这个秘密似乎与金钟云无关，但又莫名与篮球赛的时间点吻合，不由得让年长的男生更加在意起来。

在床上辗转反侧躺到十二点，金钟云终于忍不住起身去找消失了的同居人。然而他找遍了他能想到的所有地方，哪里都没有曺圭贤的影子。给男孩发的十几条短信都没有回应，年轻人只能改变策略，打电话试图判断手机铃声的方位。

可惜曺家实在太大，光二楼的大房间就有四五个。他拨出去一分多钟也没能听见烂熟于心的铃声。倒是在半分钟后突然有人接了起来，语调洋洋得意，不是曺圭贤的声音。

“你要找曺圭贤吗？他现在人在画室。”话音刚落对面就挂了电话，没有给金钟云任何问出心中疑惑的机会。

强压下心中的不安，金钟云推开画室的大门。雕花的木门打开，男生第一眼看到的就是这样的画面：曺圭贤穿着浅蓝色的西服，躺在满是羽毛的床上。

小少爷听见了开门的声音，于是后仰想看清来人的样子。

这是曺圭贤又不是曺圭贤。男孩狭长的眼睛因为双眼皮的妆容显得又大又无辜，像只含情脉脉的温驯小鹿。遮去了黑眼圈和青春痘，男孩冷白的皮肤微微泛红，金丝眼镜歪歪斜斜地架在高挺的鼻梁上，酒后双眼氤氲着迷蒙的水雾。小男孩冲着他眨了眨眼睛，甜蜜地笑起来。

金钟云被震惊到说不出话来。他不知道自己应该先感叹小男孩收拾一下竟如此漂亮，还是应该先把“未成年不能饮酒”几个字刻在曺圭贤的骨头上。或者他就该对这个倒霉的小少爷放手，不要再试图用自己的想法来解开一个系紧的死结。

他的脑中闪过无数混乱的思绪，然而曺圭贤就这么平静地看着他，脸上是他不曾见过的、仿佛永远不可能出现在这张脸上的、孩子般天真的笑容。金钟云凝视着男孩的笑脸，忽然感到左胸口泛起一股说不清道不明的酸涩。手指从发烫的脸颊上滑下去，他伸出右手探到男孩的脖子下面，想把总是惹麻烦的小家伙抱起来。

他似乎忘记了这间画室还有另一个人的存在。画室的主人曺成宇从画板后站起身，挥了挥手中的画笔和满是颜料的调色板，无辜地微笑了一下，仿佛几个小时前给曺圭贤灌酒的人不是他。

男人笑着开口道：“呀，金钟云先生，可别碰我的模特呀。我还没有画完呢。对吧，我的圭贤弟弟~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中提到的漫画全是作者夹带私货。


End file.
